Reassurance
by SGAFan
Summary: Not everyone tapped for the Atlantis Expedition were brilliant scientists, or great soldiers...but sometimes a different perspective makes all the difference in the world.


_**Reassurance**_

_Gap filler for between The Gift and Siege I_

Phil really wasn't sure why he was here. Sure he'd seen the Stargate before. He'd seen it many times, but he still didn't know what possessed him to actually go through the bloomin' thing.

It wasn't as if he had a boring job. Life at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex was never boring. Aliens coming and going, the self-destruct being activated...and deactivated on what seemed like a weekly basis. Lockdowns, occasional footholds...and then there was the Goa'uld Invasions...and what was that whole thing about Dr. Jackson dying and coming back? He'd never sorted that one out, but since Dr. Jackson once more roamed the halls of the SGC his nose in some book, who was Phil to question it?

So why did he leave the SGC and come here? Because someone had to. At the SGC far be it for Colonel...make that General O'Neill to run a broom down the hallway every once in a while, or for Colonel Carter to dust? Or Teal'c to clean bathrooms? He smiled and wondered who was doing all of that now.

Sure, he had security clearance. Well, he had to to even get within a mile of the Mountain, but his clearance only went so far. There was a lot that went on that he didn't know. It was none of his business anyway. But in the seven years of pushing a broom up and down the hallways, Phil had learned the quieter he was, the more he found out. He'd heard some doozies in his day. Hell, he knew about Anubis' fleet before half the base did. Good thing the US government could trust him. Boy, the stories he could tell.

But why here? He liked his job at the SGC. He wasn't a scientist or a soldier, but just a workin' man, doing a job that had to be done, and one quiet day, he overheard something that changed his life. He'd never been educated, nor stood in defense of his country, but he was akin to every person in the SGC in one way. Curiosity. He never was sure if he was supposed to know all that he'd heard about Atlantis, but from the moment he heard it, it didn't matter. General O'Neill hadn't said much when Phil had come to talk to him about the expedition, just gave him a small, knowing smile. Sort of a "nothing goes on here that I don't notice, Phil" look. But then again, the General had never been big on protocol or following the rules.

"You sure you want to go, Phil?" he'd asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Phil nodded.

"Okay. I'll talk to Weir."

Weir. He admitted he didn't know her well, but the one time she'd passed him in the hallway, she'd given him a ready and friendly smile, and that impressed Phil. There were a lot of personnel at the SGC that never seemed to see him. Of course they weren't as bad as some of the big wigs from Washington, like Kinsey, who seemed to go out of their way to ignore him. Man of the people indeed. But Weir seemed likeable and capable. She'd do well heading the team, Phil had thought. He'd been right...and she had agreed and accepted him on the expedition.

So on that day when some of the best and brightest had stepped through the gate to another galaxy, somewhere near the back, hardly noticeable, Phil had joined them.

Phil paused in his sweeping and grinned. General O'Neill had given him a small wave and smile and the next thing he'd known, he was here. He once more pushed his broom down the hallway, surprised at seeing a figure roaming the halls at this time of night. Phil nodded. "Major."

Major Sheppard smiled back, but then again, Phil knew he would. The Major was downright likable in his opinion, as good a man as Phil had met.

"Phil. Staying busy?" Sheppard stopped next to him.

"As always, sir." Phil responded.

"Don't call me sir, Phil, you're not in the military, remember?" Sheppard arched his brows.

"I know that, Major." Phil smiled.

Phil stared hard at Sheppard. Worry creased his brow, and the shadows around his eyes showed more than one sleepless night. "If you don't mind me sayin' Major, you look a bit tired." Phil's curiosity was piqued as Sheppard's smile turned wistful.

"Lots on my mind, Phil," he responded.

"Hmm…yeah, I'll bet." Phil crossed is hands on the top of his broom and rested his weight on it. "You'll do alright, Major."

Sheppard's gaze narrowed at the cryptic janitor. "I'm not so sure."

Phil grunted quietly. He pushed the broom a little further down the hall, smiling to himself as, after a moment's hesitation, Sheppard followed him.

"Interesting person, General O'Neill." Phil remarked, glancing sideways at Sheppard. "Never was one for protocols or rules, but an excellent judge of character. There were plenty of SGC boys that would rather go through the gate with him than anyone else." He smiled at Sheppard's questioning look. "When you do what I do, you hear lots of stuff." He turned his attention back to the floor in front of him. "How well do you know General O'Neill?"

"Not very," John shrugged, "I met him in Antarctica not long before we left for here."

"Huh." Phil nodded. "The General wanted you for the SGC, didn't he?"

"Yeah, how…"

"You're the type." Phil interrupted. "I can see why he liked you." Phil stopped pushing his broom and once more looked at Sheppard. He smiled at the Major's puzzled expression. Abruptly, his smile faded. "Major Sheppard, you may not have the sharpest salute, or the highest respect for orders and rules, but people like you are survivors. The General knew that. That's why he was going to bring you to the SGC, and that's why you're here. I saw a lot of officers come and go at the SGC, but the ones like you and the General, and that Lieutenant of yours, Ford, always stuck around." He smiled again. "Don't sell yourself short, Major."

Sheppard stared hard at Phil for a long moment, before nodding slowly. "Thanks, Phil, but I don't know if it'll be enough this time."

"Yeah." Phil nodded. He grinned. "Don't sweat it, Major. Seven years I spent at the SGC. Lots happened in those seven years. Our doom and destruction was a routine occurrence, but we always pulled through. One thing I know about SGC personnel is to never underestimate them. You people always find a way through, Major."

Sheppard sighed. "I'm not sure this time, Phil."

But Phil only smiled and continued down the hallway, his broom before him. "I am. G'night Major."

Had he looked back, Phil would've seen a spark return to Sheppard's eyes and a smile turn up his mouth as the Major continued on his way.

----------------------------------

_Author's notes:_

_Don't ask me where that came from, I honestly do not know. I guess I was musing about the more mundane things on Atlantis, like who cooks? Who does laundry? Who cleans?  
_

_Thanks Prmess and Mgosche for reading and nudging me flesh out this story. Thanks for helping me think of a title too:D_

_SGAFan_


End file.
